


Magic tricks and traditions

by Vida_Winter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vida_Winter/pseuds/Vida_Winter
Summary: Kuroo has always been a fan of magic tricks, plus Christmas is just around the corner, so he prefers to dream a little.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Haikyuu Cold and Cozy Bingo





	Magic tricks and traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Written on HeyMellieJellie's cozy haikyuu bingo on [twitter](https://twitter.com/HeyMellieJellie/status/1200811713525952513). "Fresh snow" theme.
> 
> Big thank you goes to [@HeyMellieJellie](https://twitter.com/HeyMellieJellie), because this fun idea of yours motivated me to write in English. Another big thank you is for [@ZeldaWonderwall](https://twitter.com/ZeldaWonderwall), who has been so kind to become beta for this drabble of mine.
> 
> Have a cozy December everybody!

When the phone rings, Kuroo has just landed on the sofa with two empty glasses in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. He doesn’t have the time to react, because Kei chuckles almost instantly and waves his hand.

“I’ll get it. You open the bottle.”

Kuroo smiles. It’s always like that. He doesn’t have to say things, Kei magically understands him anyway. Of course, it’s not really magic, they are just this similar in more ways than one. Especially now, when they’ve moved in together in a cozy apartment not far from Tōdai. But Kuroo has always been a fan of magic tricks, plus Christmas is just around the corner, so he prefers to dream a little.

Kei comes back when both glasses are already full and snacks are kindly placed on a coffee table beside the sofa. They have this tradition to end a long week of studies watching some TV series together every Friday. Drinks, snacks and shows may differ, but slow kisses at the end of the pleasant evening remain a bit lazy, though very much anticipated. Yet another magic trick, because it is absolutely impossible to say who kisses first.

“So. Who was it?” Kuroo is curious, since usually they don’t get calls on Friday night, unless Bokuto wants to share a cool story.

“My mom.” Kei replies, while getting back on the sofa. “We have this thing, you know. To give each other presents when the first snow falls. So she called me to say that she has sent us a little something today.”

“Oh, your mom is such a sweetheart. I can see where you’ve got that from. That big heart of yours.”

Of course, Kei blushes. Kuroo feels his own heart pounding, it’s just too much. Because Kei really is a sweetheart, just like his mom, his brother and probably other Tsukishimas before them. Who would have thought, a gift exchange on the first snowy day of the year, huh.

But then Kuroo realizes...

“Wait. There’s no snow today actually.”

“There is in Miyagi.” Kei’s giving him a side eye, which usually means _the subject’s closed, I don’t wanna talk about it_. Well, you can’t tease a guy too much. So Kuroo complies.

“I see. Anyway, what are we going to watch today?”

“I thought you’ve picked something already.”

“Without you? I would never--”

“Oh, shut up.”

***

When Kei comes home on Monday, he looks tired already. Kuroo smiles, thinking of how that grumpiness will turn to flustered pink cheeks soon enough. As if by a magic wand. Okay, he seriously needs to stop with these stupid magic associations.

Kei notices a coloured box pretty quickly. As soon as he enters their bedroom to change clothes.

“What is this?” He asks, bringing the box to the kitchen table, where Kuroo is trying - and failing miserably - to make dinner instead of grinning like he’s won a “best boyfriend” award.

“Oh, this?” He starts. “We have this thing, you know. To give each other presents when the first snow falls. So I brought you a little something today.”

For a second, he sees it in Kei’s eyes. That childish excitement for holidays, presents, surprises. But it’s gone in the blink of an eye, when Kei regains his adult composure.

“It is very nice of you, Tetsurou. Even though there’s no snow today. And we’re not in Miyagi.”

“There is. Open it.”

Kei looks unconvinced, but luckily he’s not arguing. Instead he does as asked and opens the box.

There is a book inside, but that’s not all. Kei finds something else too. The thing seems transparent, but it’s hard to say what it is from above. So he carefully takes the present out.

The book turns out to be a new novel of Kei’s favourite author. Kuroo feels warm inside when he sees Kei’s face. Especially that little twitch at the corner of his lips - giveaway that Kei is trying hard not to smile.

And there comes Kuroo’s magic trick. A big shiny snow globe with a gingerbread house inside and several Christmas trees around it. The heavy pedestal is wrapped in green ribbons.

Kei looks mesmerised just by watching the snow slowly falling inside the globe, covering the roof and the porch.

“I liked this tradition of yours. And I wanted to make something special for us too. But waiting for a snowfall in Tokyo is cruel, Tsukki, so I made my own snow.” Kuroo explains.

He catches Kei’s eye through the snow globe’s glass. And finally sees a genuine smile.

“How clever of you” He says.

Key puts the snow globe back inside the box and leans in across the table to Kuroo’s ear.

“Then I guess, I have to give you something back. Like you said, it’s snowing here.” Kuroo swallows hard. He knows this tone well enough to understand where this is going. “How about we make use of those ribbons?”

Later, when they’re finally having dinner, Kuroo realizes. The only truly magic trick here is what Kei has been doing to his heart for all these years. Luckily, he has always been a fan of magic tricks.


End file.
